The Menace and the Horcruxium
by DKLAWESOME
Summary: Jason Potter is anything except ordinary. He is an orphaned treasure hunter and a skilled combatant. And a wizard stuck in a family dispute
1. The New Queen

Chapter 1

 **The New Queen**

The Guillory family name is always used with awe. Nobody dares speak the royal name poorly, as they would be tried for treason if they were caught.

King Axel and Queen Charlotte had two daughters. The eldest, Jessica, was to inherit the throne. Her light blue glasses, dark brown hair, and gray eyes distinguish her from a crowd. She is quiet and is always attempting to be alone. Her sister, Hannah, would not allow this. Hannah is very ambitious. She has blonde hair and brown eyes.

The family once had great peace. Once.

One morning, Queen Guillorywas found dead in her bedchamber. The cause was attributed to poison. The guilty one remained a mystery.

Until, that is, the king was murdered in a meeting by Jessica. She escaped, but not before she attacked several guards.

Hannah became the queen in her sister's absence.

Since his death, Jessica has been dubbed "The Menace".


	2. The Treasure Hunter

Chapter 2

 **The Treasure Hunter**

Jason spends most of his time in caves or ancient ruins. He has dark brown hair and stone-gray eyes. He wears a battered, tan fedora hat, a white shirt, a blue jacket, and black pants. Tucked into the back of his pants is where he normally keeps his sheathed knife. He also carries a backpack full of all his belongings.

Jason doesn't know his family. His last name has been a mystery throughout his thirteen years of life. He has long since given up trying to find out.

As Jason walks down the street of a neighborhood, he pulls out his knife and a stone. He begins to sharpen the blade, losing himself in his thoughts, as he often does. Now, he thinks of music. As a treasure hunter, music should be unimportant. Even so, the beautiful sounds created by both voice and instrument captivates him.

Thinking of a song he heard earlier, he does not hear a loud _crack!_ from behind him, Nor see the girl who appeared across the street. Her hair is blonde and in a ponytail. Her eyes are a soft brown. She wears emerald robes lined with silver. She crosses the street, approaching the boy.

"Would you happen to be Jason," she calls out. "The treasure hunter?"

Jason spins, ready for a fight. The girl is unfazed by the unfriendly greeting and says, "Lower your weapon and follow me. I need your help."

"I'm sorry," Jason says. "But who the _hell_ are you?"

"I am Queen Hannah Guillory." She turns to leave. Something about her makes the boy follow.

They go until they reach a house. Hannah beckons Jason to the patio, where a table is set with chairs. Upon the table sit two cups and two long boxes.

"Sit," she tells him. "Have some butterbeer. We have important matters to discuss."

Jason sits, confused. _Have some_ what he thinks. _What matters?_

"I'm sure you are wondering about the boxes. So, Jason, do you believe in magic?"

"Yes," he answers. "Sometimes, weird things happen on hunts that I think is magic."

"Good. Because you are a wizard,"

"No. You're joking. Wizards are fairytales. I couldn't _possibly_ be one."

"You are. And I am a witch."

"You can't be."

"Watch."

She pulls out a long, thin stick. The then aims the tip at the tabletop.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

Suddenly, a silver, four-legged creature appears where she was aiming. It stayed for a few seconds, then vanished, taking its brilliant glow with it. Guillory then puts her wand away.

"That was... magic?" Jason asks.

"Yes. And soon, you will be able to do that as well. Inside one of these boxes lies a wand that belongs to you. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

She lifts the lid off of one of the boxes and takes out the wand inside.

"Hazel wood," she says, examining the wand," phoenix tail feather, twelve-and-a-half inches, unbending."

She hands the wand to Jason. He waves it the way Guillory had we she cast that spell for him. It is quickly snatched from his hand.

She then takes out the second wand and performs the same examination.

"Beech, dragon heartstring, ten-and-a-half inches, unbending."

Jason took the wand and, again, waved it. This time, a shower of blue and bronze sparks erupt from the tip.

"Congratulations," Guillory says." That wand has chosen you."

"Sorry, but are you going to tell me about my job now? I'm eager to start."

"Alright. Jason, have you heard of The Menace?"


	3. The Menace

Chapter 3

 **The Menace**

"Who's The Menace?" Jason asks fearlessly.

"You sound brave," Guillory says. "The Menace is a dark witch and a merciless killer. She is responsible for the deaths of several innocent people, including my parents. The only thing I need to tell you is that The Menace has magical objects called Horcruxes. A Horcrux is an object in which one hides a piece of his or her soul."

"So you want me to find Horcruxes? What are they? Where do I look?"

"No, you are not looking for Horcruxes. What you _are_ looking for are called Horcruxia. A Only three exist in this world. They'll look like large crystals. After creating eight Horcruxes, one has the option to seek out a Horcruxium and make it their own. Once it has a piece of soul inside, the Horcruxium will be indestructible, which means—"

"The owner will be immortal. Is this what I'm looking for?" Guillory nods. "Where?"

"In the dark forest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've read that a cave there has been rumored to contain the Horcruxia. I thought you could take the Hogwarts Express to get there-"

"Can I actually attend Hogwarts?" Jason interrupted.

Guillory's expression quickly became one of surprise.

"Perhaps," she says after a short time. "Why don't you stay here for a while, while I consider. I have a large library, you should read and learn as much about magic as you .

So he does. After just a short time, Jason could perform several complex spells.

 _Am I a Ravenclaw?_ he thinks one day. Ravenclaw is a House of Hogwarts that is known to have wise and intelligent students.

One evening meal, Jason decides to approach Guillory again.

"Have you decided yet? It's been two weeks."

"Actually," she responds, "I have. I see no reason for you to begin education. Your task is more important."

"My task is more important," The boy echoes.

"Yes. Besides, you already know more spells than most seventh years."

Jason stands and returns to his bedchamber.

Tomorrow he leaves.


End file.
